


Star Gaze

by feliichu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Noctis Lucis Caelum, Daemon Slayer Iris Amicitia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Iris Amicitia, Physical Disability, Regis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, These tags are for the epilogue, Umbra - Freeform, Young Ignis Scientia, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, canon ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliichu/pseuds/feliichu
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, a young prince struggling with an overwhelming new physical disability, has isolated his feelings and become more of a struggle to try to communicate with.Ignis Scientia, the young Prince’s advisor, has been trying his best to be there for the Prince as not only his Advisor; but as his best friend.The close friends had begun to drift apart, and Ignis will do everything in how power to see Noctis smile once more.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im so nervous since i have posted a fanfic since... 2015...
> 
> But i worked very hard on this and i hope you all will enjoy it as much as i did! There will be a total of 4 chapters that will be posted as the lovely illustrations by my friend finish, so please be patient!
> 
> Ok this is getting long but, Noctis is 9 and Ignis is 11! I just love them so much..
> 
> All the art in this fanfic belong to @moos_ity so please support him!
> 
> Enjoy our Ignoct fanfiction!

The door to the prince's chamber was shut, no noise coming from the opposite side. Ignis stood still as his eyes fixated forward and he remained in a mental predicament of asking himself a simple yet complicated question; was it right to go in?

It was late in the night, 1:36am to be precise; he wasn't even positive Noctis would be awake, and yet he was still determined to spend the rest of the night by Noctis' side. Lately, things have been very difficult for Lucis; an incident had left Noctis (hopefully) temporarily handicapped, he was in a coma for a long time after the attack had occurred. When he woke up from his coma, Noctis' body wasn't the only thing changed;

It was himself, too.

Ignis immediately noticed these changes before anyone else had; the way Noctis eyes lit up when called upon, the way he would smile softly just talking to people, the way he would hold Ignis' hand to get his attention, stare into his eyes, have long meaningless conversations with him..

That all stopped, after he woke up.

It was like the Noctis he knew was completely gone.

The happy, talkative, smiley little boy he loved and cherished was stripped from the world. Ignis knew he wasn't the only one struggling with this, with the barrier Noctis put up against everyone; ignis walked in the room one day to check on Noctis; only to find Regis slightly hunched over, holding Noctis to his chest as he sobbed quietly. Ignis walked out without a word, it wasn't his place to bombard on a familial moment. This was just all too difficult to handle, especially for Regis.

Not to mention it was nearly impossible to get Noctis to talk sometimes, if bombarded too much he would become overstimulated and begin hitting himself due to the violent storm clouding his brain. No one knew how to handle Noctis when it got like this, only Regis and Ignis could calm him. Things only worsened after another incident shortly followed.

There was an attack on tenebrae, the Nox Fleuret siblings were kidnapped and tenebrae was taken over by Nifilhim. Noctis and his father had been present during the attack, Nifilhim were after Lucis' blood to take over the crown city. Ever since Noctis had come back from the events that unfolded he only seemed to have gotten even quieter than before, if that was even possible.

Ignis was at a loss at what to do. The person who meant the most to him was slipping under, and he just wasn't sure how to pull him back up.

Ignis checked the time, sucking in a breath realizing it was not only 2am, but he had been contemplating entering Noctis room for 10 minutes as he stood there still pondering this some more and shuffling his slippers on the tile; Noctis should be asleep, if he is asleep then Ignis will lay next to him like he used to. Ignis should be asleep as well, but he couldn't stop thinking about Noctis and couldn't bear to leave his side again. He needed reassurance for himself, he needed something to try to get over how he almost lost him - his heart just couldn't bear the thought without reminding himself that his Noct was still alive and well.

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shakily took the door handle, he was expecting lots of things when he walked in.  
  


But not two, big blue eyes staring directly at him as he walked in - the moonlight shining brightly through the window making his eyes stand out and a gentle blue glow kissing the skin of his room and features, and an angry like expression dripped in a pout as they kept eye contact.

Noctis averted his eyes to the window after a few seconds of eye contact; the cold shoulder he's been giving everyone always made Ignis' heart wrench. He always mentally asked the questions 'why him? Why couldn't it have been me?' Wishing he could take his pain and anguish more than anything else on the world.

"You were standing there for a long time, I thought you were a monster or something" Noctis grumbled softly as his pout remained on his face, one arm wrapped in a cast gently laid atop of his thigh above the blanket.

"I am no monster, just Ignis. I'm shocked to find you awake" ignis spoke softly as he shut the door softly, tip toeing over and sitting on the bed. Noctis looked over and shrugged a bit,

"Couldn't sleep.."

His voice was quiet, his head laid on the pillow as his eyes flickered between the window and Ignis. There was a humid air around them, so many unspoken feelings between the two left it hard to breathe.

"What about you, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Noctis turned to Ignis, his gaze staring directly at him and yet felt so far away; like he wasn't even there at all. Ignis took in a sharp breath, pushing the thought away at full force before clearing his throat.

"I wanted to see you."

Silence.

Noctis stared in silence with slightly widened eyes as he was unsure what to say. Ignis? Doing something because he WANTS to? That's like, completely rare. Noctis let out a soft 'oh' in response before turning his gaze out the window, hoping the darkness of his room hid the flush of embarrassment on his face. When Noctis glanced over at Ignis he noticed Ignis had his eyes closed as he appreciated the presence of Noctis next to him, he didn't need words from him to be satisfied; feeling his warmth was enough to make his heart swell with ease.

"What if I was sleeping? What would you have done then?"

"Exactly this."

Ignis didn't open his eyes, still glued shut as he listened to every movement and breath Noctis took. The air seemed to be a little lighter, like something had shifted with the honesty of Ignis' words. Ignis never forced Noctis to talk to him after the incident, he assured Noctis that he was there for him and remained quietly at his side. The silence was comfortable for the two now, it felt nice for the both of them.

It stayed like this for several minutes, but then ignis felt a familiar warmth against his hand causing his eyes to open slowly. He blinked a couple times, trying to register this as reality before looking up at Noctis; whom had his head turned the other direction towards the window.

"Iggy.."

Ignis felt his heart leap to his throat and swallowed it back down, his stomach fluttering hearing Noctis call for him, holding him.

"Yes, Noct?"

Noctis slowly turned his head and stared at Ignis, he squeezed his hand as he whispered softly,

"Take me to the stars"


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis must've shown it on his face, the shock he was feeling from the statement. He watched Noctis pout a bit as he squeezed his hand tighter. 

"Please, please take me to see the stars again Iggy. Tell me about the stars just like you used to.." he spoke softly, the slightest waver in his voice as his eyes pleaded. 

"Noctis, if I take you out then I will have to sneak you out" 

"Then do it, I want to see them" 

Ignis chewed at his bottom lip as he scratched his chin, falling into thought and contemplating their options. 

"I'll go retrieve the wheelcha-" 

"NO." 

Ignis flinched at the sudden change in tone, he looked over only to be met with emotionally complicated eyes. 

"Gods I hate that thing- I hate it so much. I rather crawl my way out than use that thing. It makes me feel so.. so useless I just- you can't put me in that thing again I.. please find another way Iggy." 

Ignis nodded slowly as he took in the new information he was given. It's the most straight forward emotional response he's gotten the last year since this all happened. Ignis had an idea - not a bright one, but definitely an idea. If they couldn't use the wheelchair, this may just work. 

"I could carry you on my back, would that be okay?" 

"Just like we used to..? It won't be the same I.." his voice trailed off, he bit his lip and looked away "I can't move my legs iggy, I can't feel them at all. I can't wrap my legs around you like we could before so it'll just be difficult for you.." he whispered and quickly wiped his eyes; it was common for Noctis to have sudden outbursts or meltdowns when the topic of his disability came into play, but it never made it easier to witness. Ignis hated seeing him like this, 

"That's okay, I'll take you to the stars no matter what. Just hold onto me tightly okay?" 

Ignis stood up and removed the blanket from atop of Noctis. He moved him over gently near the ledge of the bed, Noctis tried scooting closer or moving his legs but struggled to do so causing him to let out frustrated groans and ball up his fists as he hit his thighs in a fit of rage. Ignis was quick to hold his hands and shush him quietly, pressing their foreheads together and letting Noctis cry out his frustration. 

This was really hard, it was so hard seeing him like this. 

It took a couple minutes for Noctis to calm down, it was easy to calm him if you knew exactly what to do. Noctis' hands were trembling as he would squirm here and there letting out the softest sobs of frustration; Ignis was sure to cradle him the entire time to prevent him from harming himself. 

Eventually, despite Noctis' trembling hands he insisted he was well enough to continue on. Ignis wiped the tears from Noctis' cheek and rubbed their noses together gently, a small action that they've been doing for years and yet both their hearts would do a little butterfly dance every time; though, neither would admit it. Ignis pulled back and positioned Noctis at an angle against his back as he looked back with a soft smile, 

"Wrap your arms around my neck tightly, I got you" Noctis did as so, pressing himself against Ignis' back to try and help make things easier; Noctis had tied a blanket around his neck to keep it from falling as neither him nor ignis knew the temperature outside. Ignis stood up, jumping a few times to get noctis in a comfortable position.

"Is this okay? You're not uncomfortable or anything?" Ignis was always a worry wart when it came to Noctis, it was something he just couldn't help - who wouldn't want the person they love to be alright no matter what? 

Now the real mission began; there were plenty of secret hideouts that the two had, but lots of them had involved crawling which would be impossible to do under their circumstances. Luckily, they had a secret pane of glass in the garden window that could be removed which led to the outside where they used to gaze upon the galaxy. There weren't many guards inside, most of them were guarding certain areas that were easily avoidable.

As Ignis snuck around, he could feel noctis' breath waver against his neck and his grip tighten. Ignis wondered if Noctis knew that he could feel how fast his heart was beating, such a huge heart in one little body made such soft and rhythmic thumps against his back making his own heart pick up pace. 

It took several minutes to get through to the back of the garden, as soon as the window opened a gust of icy wind blew through causing Noctis to bury his head into the crook of Ignis neck.

  
  


Luckily they had the blanket which they could huddle under like they used to when they would do this. The two arrived at an open spot in the grass where the trees don't cover the sky, the view of the stars was perfect from this little slope. Ignis gently set Noctis down on the grass before sitting next to him and scooting up against him, Noctis wrapped the other half of the blanket around Ignis as the two laid back to gaze at the stars. 

"Tell me about the constellations.." 

Noctis spoke softly, his free hand latching onto ignis and staring up at the sky with bright eyes. Ignis stared at him for a long moment, it's hard to focus on stars when the brightest one is cuddled up against your side. 

  
  


"Mm.. look right there, see how that one looks kinda like a house?" Ignis pointed up, dragging his fingers in the sky a bit next to Noctis to trace the constellation. Noctis was pouting slightly as he tried to follow before his eyes lit up and his mouth opened, 

"Oh I see it! It looks a little sideways though.. more like a slanted house" 

"Noct that is not sideways, maybe merely tilted at a 45° degree angle at best" 

"Specs that's like.. basically sideways" 

"Noctis that 'basically' is not correct." 

"Gyyaaahhh! Whatever, just tell me the name already!" 

Noctis shoved his face away angrily causing Ignis to chuckle and look back up at the sky, 

"Well that, 'sideways house' is called Cepheus" 

"Ce... hmm.. what does it mean? Does it have a meaning?" Noctis usually hated learning, it frustrated him a lot; especially when it was subjects he just couldn't care less for. But he was always engaged whenever Ignis would read to him about the stars, Ignis knew quite a lot about them and only learned more for the sole purpose of pleasing his one and only friend. 

"Well the constellation is named after Cepheus, a king of Aethiopia in Greek mythology. Cepheus was one of the 48 constellations listed by the second century astronomer Ptolemy" 

Ignis looked over over to Noctis after explaining, his heart leaped when he was met nose to nose with Noctis whom was already staring into his eyes, 

"Do all kings become stars?" Noctis whispered softly, every time they spoke a soft puff of breath could be seen in the cold air. Ignis swallowed dryly as he nodded and pointed up, a little further to the right of them "up there, that's star Somnus, the founder king star. See how bright it is? It's one of the ways to indicate the king stars of the Lucis line, they form a circular shape when connected."

There was silence for a long moment before Noctis let out a soft sigh and looked back up at the sky quietly, his eyes clouded with emotion.

"I hope I become a bright star, the brightest in the sky one day" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw me update the tags no you literally did not I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter two! If you cant tell this originally WAS a one shot. Then i saw my word count...... i had to cut it into chapters LOL
> 
> Don’t feel afraid to leave ur thoughts in the comments! I know this isn't the best but i did try my best looking into how children experiencing similar disability to Noctis felt so this was rlly difficult to write cuz it made me so sad... enough rambling. Stay tuned for ch.3!!


End file.
